eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1663 (7 September 1998)
Synopsis Louise visits Grant, challenging him about his proposed love of her. Grant asks her why she really came to see him - perhaps she's the one who's not sure of her feelings for him. Louise assures Grant that she has no feelings for him, she's perfectly happy with Gianni. Louise learns about Grant's affair with Lorraine from Simon who says that Lorraine was wise to leave Walford in the end. Louise suggests that perhaps she should leave Walford and let Tiff make her own decisions about her future. However, Louise later advises Tiffany to go back to Grant. To take a chance; things can go back to how they used to be. "But how many chances can I give him?" asks Tiffany. "When you love someone as much as you love Grant I don't think it's even worth counting". Frank is concerned when he sees Pat and Roy's house up for sale and thinks this may have something to do with Pat discovering him and Peggy kissing the other night. After all, only recently Pat was telling him how much she wanted to stay in Walford. Meanwhile, Pat worries that the plans for Cornwall are moving too fast with both the house and the business now up for sale. Sonia makes a visit to the square. She is being bullied at school and wants to move back to Walford. Ricky covers Bianca's stall to allow the sisters to catch up. The only thing is that he was supposed to have been doing some urgent work for Conor and when Conor comes back to a disgruntled customer he is furious with Ricky. Beppe calls round for Tiffany with a present for Courtney. Tiff thanks him but turns down his offer of a date. Meanwhile, his brother Gianni is having more luck. Louise, in an attempt to get Grant out of her system makes a date with Gianni. Tiffany takes Courtney to visit Peggy only to discover that Grant has told her that Tiffany has already accepted the offer of the wine bar. She has done no such thing and is annoyed at his presumption. It is to be expected, supposes Peggy, after all Grant has been feeling a bit pushed out of the Vic since she started seeing Frank. Tiffany is furious, is this the real reason why Grant wants to leave the Vic? As she is leaving she bumps into Grant who asks her if she has come to a decision yet about the wine bar. "It looks like you've made my decision for me" she retorts before storming out of the pub. After her offer of a date to Conor is turned down, Ruth is asked by Sharmilla where Mark is. Upset, Ruth replies that she doesn't know. Challenged by Gita, Ruth admits that she doesn't know what is happening to her. Credits Main cast *Carol Harrison as Louise *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Priya Bilkhu as Sharmilla *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Sean Gleeson as Conor *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes